Zombology Teacher
225px |strength = 2 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Event |class = Hearty |tribe = Professional Science Zombie |trait = None |ability = Zombie Tricks cost 1 less. |flavor text = "If you don't pay attention in class, you'll never improve your brains..."}} Zombology Teacher is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. She costs 1 to play, and has 2 /1 . She does not have any traits, and her ability reduces the cost of all zombie tricks in the zombie hero's hand by 1 . This ability stacks with each Zombology Teacher on the field, and persists until all Zombology Teachers are removed from the field. She was added in update 1.16.10, along with Forget-Me-Nuts, Atomic Bombegranate, Thinking Cap, Kitchen Sink Zombie, Bad Moon Rising, and Imp-Throwing Imp. Origins She is based on a teacher, a person who helps others to acquire knowledge, competences or values. The first word in her name may be a portmanteau of biology, the study of life and living organisms, and "zombie," referring to how she is a zombie. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' Professional Science Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' Zombie Tricks cost 1 less. *'Set:' Event Card description "If you don't pay attention in class, you'll never improve your brains..." Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Zombology Teacher has average stats for her cost, but her ability makes her very useful, being able to reduce the cost of all tricks for a cheap price. Even if you play her on the first turn, she can let you play some devastating tricks that can ruin the plant hero's strategies if she is not destroyed, such as Bungee Plumber, Rolling Stone, and even superpowers. When stacked with other Zombology Teachers, they can allow you to play many tricks in one turn, allowing you to deal some massive damage to the plant hero or their defenses. You can also pair her up with Defensive End to lock down on the plant hero, with more tricks at your disposal and less tricks for the plant hero. However, while being a useful card for the early game, she loses her value in the late game, as you will already have enough brains for tricks, essentially wasting her ability. Additionally, she has very low stats, meaning the plant hero can easily destroy her if not boosted. Also, if you are not careful, you may play all your tricks in a few turns, resulting in no tricks for the late game, meaning you must be watchful over your tricks, or use cards that draw more cards. This can be an even harder challenge for Z-Mech and The Smash, who lack easy ways to draw cards. Because of her science tribe, Rustbolt can put her in a science deck with Zombot Drone Engineer, Gadget Scientist, and Interdimensional Zombie. A strong combo you can do is to play this, and then Secret Agent. This allows you to play a boosted Zombology Teacher on turn 2, so your opponent will have to play stronger cards to destroy her. However, this combo can only be performed normally by The Smash. Against This zombie may not look intimidating at first, but don't let that fool you. Her ability can potentially ruin your strategies for the early game, and if boosted, she can end up turning the tide of battle in the zombie hero's favor. Fortunately, there are many easy ways to stop her. Destroying or damaging tricks such as Banana Bomb and are the most trustworthy means of taking her out, as they can destroy her and also remove her ability before the zombie tricks phase. Any plant that can deal at least 1 damage can also destroy her, but beware, as the zombie hero may have some cheaper tricks to destroy or nullify that plant. Gallery ZombologyTeacherStats.png|Zombology Teacher's statistics ZombologyTeacherGrayedOut.png|Zombology Teacher's grayed out card ZombologyTeacherCardImage.png|Zombology Teacher's card image SpriteAtlasTexture-ZombologyTeacher-512x512.png|Zombology Teacher's sprites ZombologyTeacherDestroyed.png|Zombology Teacher destroyed ZombologyTeacheronTheField.png|Zombology Teacher on the field Zombology Teacher conjured by Cosmic Scientist.jpg|Zombology Teacher's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Scientist Trivia *She is the second female zombie in the Hearty class. The first is Gargologist. **Coincidentally, both are event cards, are in the tribe, have 2 , and have abilities that reduce the cost of certain zombie cards. *She is one of the few zombies to actually talk in their description. *Interestingly, there is an achievement in Plants vs. Zombies titled Zombologist, where the player has to discover the Zombie Yeti, which is most likely related to the subject Zombology Teacher teaches. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Event cards Category:Professional cards Category:Science cards